Cenicienta moderna
by keiko-ken
Summary: kagome es una joven que ah sido maltratada por su madrastra e hijas, acaso algun dia llegara su principe azul que tanto espera? nA pesimo sumary


(((((:CENICIENTA MODERNA)  
sumary: kagome, seindo victima de su cruel madrastra e hijas, acaso algun diallegara ese principe azul que tanto añora?

cap1: piedresilla

Kagome era un ajovencita de unos aparentables 17 años, vivia con su madrasta,Urasue y sus dos hijas, kikyo y Megumi, estas le hacian la vida imposible a la heredera de su padre,cual este estava siempre de negocios y no procurava observar lo que su malevola mujer le hacia su pequeña hija, desde niña kagome tenia que lidiar con las tonterias que le decian Urasue y kikyo, por el otrolado megumi solo agachaba la cabeza en desaprobacion de lo que aquellas mujeres le hacian a la pobre, es mas, ni le daban dinero, partre que el padre de kagome le daba a URasue para las necesidades de la pequeña pero esta se lo peinaba con kikyo y megumi.

-kagome, apurate a servir mi desayuno niña tonta! que no ves que se nos hace tarde para el colegio?-rio klikyo, ah si, esto si lo hacia, Urasue dejaba que kagome asistiese a la escuela ya que Iroshi, su padre podria darse cuenta al ir un dia al internado y no encontrar registros de esta.

-ya dale kikyou, aqui esta tu desayuno,dime, cuando es tiempo de salida del cole?- decia kagome con sierto fastidio, deseaba mas estar en ese internado que en casa resolviendo los caprichos de su madrastra

-en un mes, y ademas a ti que te importa si por mi fuera te dejariamos alli TODa la vida- kikyo rio estruendosamente

Kagome solo la ignoro y subio por su equipaje, cada mes, les daban 5 dias de descanso en casa, para la joven 5 largos dias llenos de caprichos y trabajar arduamente y hasta gastarse

-kagome! ven aca!- rio una jovencita que aparentaba la misma edad que la pronunciada

-sango? que tal te pasaste tus 5 dias?- ripo kagome

-bien, kon kohaku, jejeje y tu? con esas brujas?- dijo sango malhumoerada como le purgaba lo que acian esas despreciable smujeres

- pues, hasta eso, pensando en venir al cole, jeje- dijoi kagome intantando mostrar una sonrisa aunque lo habia pasado muy mal como siempre

-sabias que estan contrullendo un internado de chicos al lado?- exclamo sango con sierto toque de ironia

-si-

-tal ves encuentras a tu principe azul que te rescate oh pequeña cenicienta!-rio sango muy divertada ante esta situacion,kagome era una jovencita muy bonita,tez blanca, ojos cafe claro, cabello azabache ondulado, se le hacia raro que no tuviere un chico de por medio, pero no tan raro al conocer ala Urasue malvada que queria mas casar a kagome con un joven adinerado para su propio fin,mas no habia logrado convencer a Iroshi,quien decia que aun estaba muy joven.

-señoritas, no creen que es muy tarde para andar charlando?-dijo una señora ya mayor como de unos 30 años

-ehk? si, ya vamos maestra kagura-dijeron estas al snetir temor al ver a la maestra kagura

-señoritas, al parecer ya saben de que habra un instituto al lado de muchachos, habra un bailable en el que les daremos la bienvenida, sera de mascaras nadie puede saber quien es quien, asata el final del baile que se quiten esta, es nuestra formsa de decirles, "bienvenidos al vecindario" el bailable se realizara durante tres dias, les dejaremos el dia de mañana para que vean que sse pondran eso es todo y les digo "lets go hole-way-high!"-pronuncio kagura en una asamblea

-si, hora de conocer chicos guapos-rio kikyou

-ay kikyou tu eres la mas bonita de la escuela de seguro los tendras a todos de babas!- grito kanna girandose a hacia kagome- en cambio ella, ni con mascara la invitaran a bailar

-kanna, querida, muerdete la leungua-dijo kagome molesta

-kag, que te pare3ce si vamos a queen´s para ver que compramos

-si, claro, tengo ahorrado

-sabes que ese dinero que usa kikyo es tuyo

-lo se, pero pues que se le va a ahecr

-ay kagome...-

/ en otra parte de Japon

-oye! crees que hayan chicas guapas? hojala que si- rio divertido un joven ojiazul

-bah, miroku tu siempre con tus mujeriadas, con cuantas saliste esta semana?-bufoi molesto un chico

- mmm dejame ver- dijo el chico de aparencia libinidosa y haciendo cuantas conlos dedos- unas 10, supongo

- ¬¬U-

-y dime inu yasha, por que no buscas a una linda chica?-rio miroku

- nosoy como tu, que cambia de chica como de ropa interior.-

-bah, ---

- ay miroku.

-oye, y cual sera tu mascara para el bailable?-espeto miroku

-pues, no se algo simple, es mas pienso ir muy informal- inuyasha y miroku iban pasando por el instituto que hiban a ser vecinos, y vio a lo lejos a 2 muchachas platicando por la rejilla. Una de ellas era de estatura media ojos color abellanas, cabello azabache ondulado, tez blanca, esta fue la que mas le llamo la atencion a inuyasha.

-mira aquellas jovencitas, habra asi y mejores-miroku puso una cara de libinosidad realmente increile al intantar "agacharse" para ver debajo de la falda dela segunda muchacha,GRAN ERROR la chica se dio cuenta de las intenciones de este y lo miro con tanto odio yle arrojo una pedrada y se acerco a el

-oye tu! que te crees para andar intentando ver debajo de las faldas de las muchachas-dijo la joven de ojos cocholates

-tranquila,tal ves, se le cayo una moneda-rio kagoe divertida al vera su amiga tan enfadada con el muchacho, era un tonto, Sango era de caracter fuerte y le purgaban esas cosas

Kagome fijo su mirada en el joven que acompañaba a aquel libinidoso que apenas se recuperaba de la pedrada dada por Sango...

- jajaj eres un tonto eso te pasa por libinidoso-rio Inu yasha y luego fijo su vista en la chica de mirada avellana, sintio algo raro dentro de el, aunque,  
este era un joven apuesto, adinerado, no era muy "aficionado" por el amor, es mas, jamas abia amado a alguien, exepto a una joven, cuando tenia 15,  
mas esta lo engaño tan cruelmente, no sabia nada de ella, es mas se conocieron en un viajey pasaron 2 mese juntos y la joven cuando estaba a punto de regresar a JApon le dijo que no queria nada con el simplemente salia con el por su dinero y como un objeto, esto lo dejo partido, y de pronto 3 años despues el llego a Japon, a vivir,pero jamas se la habia encontrado, aunque aun sentia algun fiugaz sentimiento por esa joven de mirada fria...que lo uso.

-sango, vayamos al aula, la maestra kagura nos dara la guillotina si nos encuentra aca- kagome intetaba buscar caulquier excusa para poder escaprse de alli,  
ya que ese joven de ojso ambar la vigilaba, en un sierto modo intimidante.

-si, vamos- sango accedio a eso, estaba a punto de escalar la rejilla de un salto, y de un zarpaso matar a ese joven de ojos azulinos.

Las chicas se alejaron apresuradas del lugar como cada una, queriendo evadir a esos jovenes que paseaban por alli, y por casualidad del destino se encontraron o mas bien, gracias a que miroku era unpervertido de primera,aunque esta era la prmera chica que lo rechazaba ya que todas hubiesen asta alzado su falda con tal de que Miroku las siguiese observando de esa manera

-vaya chicas...- murmuro Inuyasha viendo alejarse a la joven de ojso avellanas.. que le causo cierta curiosidad.  
-supongo que podeis ir a ver un vestido, solo por esta ves, kagome, ya que, hoy me siento de buenas y habeis estado limpiando mihabitacion y las de kikyou y megumi biene cho.Asi que os dareis permiso para id con tu amiga esa bulgar para comprar un vestido...-murmuro Urasue viendo como los ojos de esta brillaban con talintensidad que parecian lasmismas estrellas

-oh, señora Urasue, muchas gracias, le juro que le tendre la casa implecable- excuso Kagome feliz, llendose a su "pieza" que era el cuarto del último piso,  
un cuartrejo viejo, por fuera pareccia un cartejoviejo, como que alli no vivía nadie, mas cuando entraban esas vibras de soledad desaparecian, al ser un carto unpoco descuidado tenia algo amplio, era como laparte de arriba de la mansíon, y Kagome que era habil conlas pinturas, ella misma lo habia diseñado con colores pastelesalos lados, azul celeste y rosa pastel adornaban ese bonito cuarto.

-Kagome! que bueno que te haben dejado venir!-exclamo Sango muy alegre al ver a su amiga llegando vestida simple,pero bella, como siempre

-Sango jamas te fallare,y bien, vamos?-rio Kagomeal ver a su amiga tan contenta

Ambas entraron al local,elcual estaba repleto de vestidos muy bonitos y modernos

-señoritas biuenos dias en que les puedo servir?

-ah si,m buenos dias, deseamos unos vestidos para el baile de...-

-el hole way high, ah venido bastantes muchachas-

-si-. respondieron ambas mientras observavan mejor a la joven que les atendia, se llamaba... Ayame..

-bien, primero diganme cuales son sus colores referido, talla,corte...

-oye inu yasha, dime que tanto le veias a esa chica?- miroku se referia a kagome, ya que este se dio cuanta de como le veia

-que? eh yo? para nada-

-na, no te hagas que te vi!- riomiroku al ver como se sonrojaba su amigo

-bah, tu lo unico que viste o no viste fueron las pantis de esa mina- rio inu yasha

-bah-

-mira acaso no te parece prescioso?-murmuro kagome viendo su vestrido , era uno negro le llegaba un poko abajo de las rodillas, era estilo costel

-dale, claro y el mio?- el d eSango era de color rosa destellante, era en poco mas larguito que el de KAgome.

-esta bellizimo Sango!- ambas chicas habian esocjido muy bien sus vetsidos

-bien, señoritas espero que hayan quedado satisfechas-

-oh porsupuesto-dijeronm ambas alegres

Kagome y Sango salieron motivadas ya que tenian su vestido,al pasar poir una heladeria, kagome vio a un joven algo conocido...

-Kagome?-murmuro un joven de unos azulescos ojos

-Kouga?- murmuro la azabacha

-hola! como te ah ido?-

-bien y a ti?has regresado a japon?

-si, ya sabes, yo seimpre te extraño-

Kouga abia sido un prometido anterior de Kagome, hasta que su madrastra descubrio que podia encontrar a jovenes mas "afortunados" (monetariamente)  
con quin casar a kagome

-ay kouga...- kagome lo queria... como un gran amigo, mas solo eso...

-dime, inuyasha...-dijo miroku traqueteando sus dedos

-que?-bufo inu yasha como suele acerlo

-recuerdas que una ves me dijiste que cuando estabas en China te enamoraste de una joven, y que vivia en Japon, como se llamaba?

-ehh... se llamaba kikyou...

CONTINUARA

bien! espero que les aya gustado, se que ah sido corto pero pues, es k primerio kiero saber si gustad idea XD, asi que dejenme reviews, y el de amor y carreras ya lo estoy escribiendo XD largooo XD ..  
... 


End file.
